Philip Kiriakis
Philip Robert Kiriakis is a a fictional character on the American NBC daytime soap opera ''Days of our Lives''. He has been portrayed by Brandon Tyler from October 21, 1999 to December 24, 1999, then by Jay Kenneth Johnson from December 27, 1999 to December 25, 2002 and Kyle Brandt from May 14, 2003 to October 12, 2006, Johnson again portrayed Philip having returned to the role from January 12, 2007 to April 20, 2011. Born onscreen February 21, 1995, Philip was SORASed from age 4 to age 15. Casting Child actors Jonathan and Thomas Selstad and Shane Nicholas play Philip from the character's birth until when the rapidly aged Philip appears in Salem played by Brandon Tyler in October 1999. He is quickly replaced by Jay Kenneth Johnson, who is in the role until leaving the show in December 2002. Philip returns in May 2003 but is played by Kyle Brandt. After Brandt left the show in October 2006, Johnson returned to the role in January 2007 then left on April 20, 2011. Character History Philip is the biological son of Kate Roberts and Victor Kiriakis, and the surrogate son of Vivian Alamain. He attended Salem High School before joining the military and marrying Belle Black. Later, he lost part of his left leg and has since worn a prosthetic. Philip and Belle separated when it was discovered that Claire Brady was not his biological daughter, but they eventually reunited and tried to conceive their own child through in vitro fertilization. Philip's sperm was switched with Shawn-Douglas Brady's, resulting in Philip having a son Tyler with Mimi Lockhart in 2007. Belle left Philip for Shawn and Tyler was later given up for adoption. Phillip begins dating Stephanie Johnson and takes a more active role in running Titan Industries with his father. Phillip is seen as a disappointment by Victor and so he goes into business with Tony DiMera but, when they have an argument on the pier, Tony falls onto a sharp plank and dies at the hospital. Nicole Walker witnessed the scene and after being pressured by both Bo Brady and her father-in-law Stefano DiMera finally says it was an accident and Phillip is cleared of any wrongdoing. Victor becomes protective of Phillip once Stefano is consumed by grief and anger over Tony's death and threatens revenge against Phillip. While on a romantic trip with Stephanie, Phillip is shot and almost dies and everyone immediately suspects that Stefano ordered the hit as revenge for Tony's death. Phillip had a one-night stand with Chloe Lane when he was married to Melanie Layton as of 2010. On November 11, 2010, Chloe gave birth to a boy Parker Jonas, whom Chloe named after Daniel Jonas' mother's maiden name, since Daniel was assumed to be the father. Chloe and Phillip later believed (incorrectly) that Phillip was Parker's father, since Caroline switched the paternity test results. Melanie suffered a miscarriage caused by stress. Phillip left Salem for Chicago with Parker on April 20, 2011. On January 2, 2013, Chloe revealed that Daniel was actually Parker's biological father. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Kiriakis family Category:Robert family